A vehicle seat especially front row has been considered to absorb different forces, shocks and vibrations to enhance safety occupant onset extremely traffic condition. A numbers of practices are briefly described below by related patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,955, issued Oct. 14, 2003, to Humer et al., discloses a variable movement headrest to provide head support to a vehicle occupant by quickly decreasing the gap between an occupant's head and the headrest. U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,289, issued Sep. 15, 2009, to Bostrom et al., discloses a vehicle seat having a headrest that moves forward in a manner depending on the severity of an impact.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0108645, published Apr. 30, 2009, by Nilakantan, teaches an active head restraint system that is actuated before an occupant is thrown rearward against a backrest. U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,074, issued Feb. 8, 2000, to Swedenklef, teaches a seat suitable for damping the effects of high-pressure impact against the seat backrest by occupant the seat, which seat includes a backrest element mounted on squab for pivotal relative movement to the squab. U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,106, issued Apr. 8, 2008, to Dennis, discloses a vehicle safety seat useful in aircraft and small sea-going vessels, in which a seated occupant is accelerated upward a fraction of a second after crash impact, thereby reducing downward velocity and avoiding compressive axial forces on the spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,924, issued Sep. 10, 1996, to Cantor et al., discloses a contoured seat bottom with an energy-absorbing foam layer covered by a second foam layer having a rate sensitive compression characteristic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,068, issued Apr. 27, 1976, to Porsche et al., discloses a passenger seat having a backrest pivotally attached to a seat rest in which energy absorption devices dissipate and absorb collision and/or deceleration forces acting on the seat or a passenger in the seat's. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,160, issued Sep. 17, 1996, to Mikami, discloses a seat bottom that rotates from a seating position to an inclined position, in which the rear of the seat bottom is below the knees of a seated person, in order to prevent the seated person being flung forward by forces of inertia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,747, issued Feb. 8, 2005, to Swierczewski, discloses a collapsible vehicle safety seat designed upon impact to lower the center of gravity of an occupant. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,572 issued on Jul. 29, 1997 to Lloyd et al. discloses a seat assembly for a motor vehicle that includes an air suspension system for isolating the occupant of the seat from shock, vibration and inertial forces directed along both vertical and horizontal axes. A base plate is mounted to the floor of the vehicle and supports first and second pairs of sleeve bearings on opposed sides of a box-like housing. The housing is attached to a pair of guide rods, which cooperate with the sleeve bearings to provide fore and aft movement of the housing. Springs operating in cooperation with a first horizontally disposed air bag serve to dampen out inertial forces to the vehicle seat. The seat itself is supported on a vertically oriented air spring and a plurality of hydraulic vibration dampeners that tend to cushion vertically directed forces acting upon the seat and its occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,717 issued on Jan. 7, 1941 to Jones relates to structure for mounting a chair to the body of an airplane. The structure is designed to move the chair forward and upward in the event of collision, whereby the person occupying the chair will be tossed in a curved path and thus relieved substantially from shock caused by the collision forces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,059 issued on Mar. 12, 1963 to Hastings et al. is drawn to a seat base having an inverted cone secured to the underside of the seat. The front legs of the seat are pivotally mounted to the floor of the vehicle. A single rear leg telescopes against the action of a spring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,914 issued on Jun. 30, 1981 to Holweg et al., discloses an arresting device in a longitudinally adjustable guide rail assembly for motor vehicle seats. The device includes a shaft rotatable supported in a stationary bearing plate and driven by a stationary electromotor. The driving pinion of the electromotor is in mesh with an intermediate gear, which is supported for joint rotation on the shaft. A coupling disk is supported for joint rotation on the shaft and for axial displacement between the bearing plate and the face of an intermediate gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,179 issued on Mar. 8, 1994 to Forget, discloses a fixed plate supporting a vehicle seat that is secured to longitudinal adjusting slides. The fixed plate supports a rotary intermediate plate via a first ball bearing and a cover rigidly connected to the fixed plate and supported at the rotary intermediate plate via a second ball bearing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,204 issued on Sep. 6, 1994 to Liu, discloses a safe driver seat unit that includes a seat supported on two rails by four ball bearings mounted in the seat legs, and an arrangement wherein an electromagnetic controller locks the seat in normal position. In a collision, sensors will turn on power to unlock the seat so that springs may move the seat backwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,372 issued on Feb. 25, 1997 to Al-Abdullateef, discloses an automotive safety seat that reduces g-loads imparted to an occupant during a collision by absorbing some of the energy of impact. Kinetic energy is converted to potential energy with the elevation of the seat and its occupant and the compression of springs'.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,591 issued on Apr. 28, 1998 to Tame, discloses a vehicle seat, which includes a seat cushion assembly and a hydraulic actuator. A first mounting assembly is constructed and arranged to mount the seat cushion assembly on a vehicle floor, and a second mounting assembly is provided which is constructed and arranged to mount a seat back assembly on the seat cushion assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,747 issued on Feb. 8, 2005 to the present inventor teaches a collapsible vehicle safety seat supported on a pilotable linkage. On vehicle impact or a signal indicating imminent impact, the linkage releases to drop the vehicle seat and the occupant to an angled position, reducing movement due to high deceleration forces.
German Patent No. 2,112,443 published Sep. 23, 1971, discloses a vehicle passenger safety system which has seat belt anchorages and/or the seat rear anchorage points attached through energy absorbing components so that each passenger describes a predetermined path within the compartment with an increasing braking force until suitable padding brings the passenger to a safe stop. German Patent No. 2,060,951 published Jun. 22, 1972, discloses a car seat that is mounted on a spring-loaded support to absorb impact forces. The support is braced by either mechanical springs or hydraulic shock absorbers, and converts impact forces into a smooth recoil to protect the occupants in the event of a collision. Great Britain U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,226A published May 26, 1982, discloses a shock absorbing seat that is formed by two connected portions. The shorter rear portion is a flat metal sheet bent upwardly at the back and riveted to the rear cross-member of a tubular support frame.
Automakers meets or outreaching regulations dictate by federal safety standards however race to autonomous and connectivity vehicles generates new possibilities for more efficient and affordable restraint system. Industry included Autonomous Driver Assistance System (ADAS) companies recognized traditionally seat belts and air bags as a major restraint system despite their inconvenience and limited safety performance. Seat belt doesn't protect occupants head, neck and lower extremities; air bags generates aggressiveness forces and lack visibility besides others technical difficulties reflected to manufacturers financial problem. Lowering rear region siting area about 17 degrees' or more is reasonable solution but according to Annual Automotive Seating Innovators Summit 2017 increases occupants discomfort. Industry needs inexpensive and lightweight vehicle seat transferring loads that provides to consumer's greatest comfort and ergonomic onset normal driving condition and minimizing interface occupants versus seat during extremely traffic scenario. Intelligent vehicle front seat capable to preventive self-adjusting seat bottom and backrest simultaneously with energized by collision avoidance system seat actuator resolve conflicting demands. Comparing sled test at independent facilities proof that opposite to conventional seat the self-adjustable vehicle seat preventing ejection of occupants from outboard security position much better than any conventional seat on the current worldwide marketplace. Seat structure is easily home to original position conveniently decided by occupant prior development. Presented intelligent front row vehicle seat is proof-of-concept solution for all passenger's cars especially autonomous and connected vehicles. Intelligent preventive self-adjusting vehicle seat guarantee developer growth profitability by influence potential car buyers' decision and undeniable advantages over competitors.